melt my heart to stone
by amy rose cullen
Summary: bella's in a new town her first day does'nt go so well she meets and mystery guy he's charming and they get talking but can this little bubble of hapiness last in both of there live's one his hiding a past that may damage there future.
1. Chapter 1

Bella smiled to herself and smoothed down her check shirt Bella wasn't vain she just liked to look good she tossed her loose brown and copper curls over her shoulder put some vintage ray bans on and grabbed her bag and black berry. She felt confident first day new school new house new town new her mom smiled to her as she came into the big kitchen a selection of waffles and pancakes and cereal and juice was on the table Bella eyed it counting calories she has always kept a strict diet it's how she kept her slender toned figure she decided against breakfast

"Bella come on new day, new school can you not just take one pancake" her mother's perfectly plucked eyebrows arched

Bella shot her mom a dark look "how about mmm no." She winked and blew a kiss to her mother

"Have a nice day and please try not to scratch the car."

" thanks for the vote of confidence" she laughed and stopped down the large porch steps Bella looked good and she knew red check shirt tight black skinny's boots and a leather jacket paired with ray bans and new black porch hmm yes Bella looked good and she knew it.


	2. parking lot

Jasper woke up and pulled on a snug black long sleeved top and black jeans and his classic boot's he lazily ran his fingers threw his hair. He checked his blackberry and realized he was 20 minutes late for his global politics class he swore out loud and rushed down stairs.

Bella pulled into the parking lot her Porsche like a hunting cat was slowed to a purr she was late how could she have got lost in such a small town and she was late for her least favourite class global politics. Bella's eyes spotted a spot on the other side of the lot she sped up she was nearly there when a big dark jeep commander swung into the spot.

"Oh my god I cannot believe you just did that." Bella grasped the steering wheel a little too tight as she cursed to herself

And then she saw the driver he was tall just over 6 foot two he was dressed in dark jeans a snug a snug black top that hung to his toned torso his messy disarray of hair was of a golden colour his skin clear and smooth a alabaster colour and his high cheekbones and perfect straight nose made him look like something from a painting Bella was about to flip him the bird when he turned made the peace sign and smiled cheekily

Jasper loped graceful y over to the waiting Porsche he was going to have to charm his way out of this hopefully it was girl he thought to himself.

"Heyyy" he grinned through the darkly tinted glass

The window lowered to reveal the luscious brunette with a look of pure anger on her face

"You stole my spot ass hole"

"Whoa your spot sorry didn't realise your name was on it."

"Yeh well I called dib's "

"Ummm that's the problem so did I, just I won and all."

He arrogantly winked at her she was quite good looking she would be even better looking if she got that scowl off her face.

"Jazz is my name by the way" he warily offered his hand to her, she looked at it and then grasped it her hand's were cold and pale they were almost had the same skin tone. Jasper realised he'd been holding the mystery girls hand for a little longer than normal he had also been staring at her she broke the awkward silence.

"Hi, I'm Bella just transferred dad's new job and all."

She had a pleasant infectious smile

"Well Bella I'll see you in class."

And with that jasper pushed away from the car and walked to class

Bella sighed and eventually found a spot on the very edge of the lot by the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper walked into global politics with ten minutes left his lecturer wasn't too pleased about his lateness but jasper father was the town's mayors and the name Whitlock was an old and powerful name.

He glanced round the class most of the group were his friends he noticed his best friends Edward and peter along with peter's girlfriend charlotte had a spare seat at there table he loped over Edward dressed in his normal dark attire complete with leather jacket was lazily doodling across his journal. He looked up and smiled when he saw jasper.

"Hey dude why you so late."

"Girls trouble in the parking lot."

A grinned played on the edges of Edward's mouth

"Girls trouble on the first day of the semester jazz?" peter laughed

"Ha-ha not like that I stole her spot she's new she didn't realise who I was so she questioned me."

Edwards head jerked up

"New meat? What she look like?"

Edward was a ladies man he liked to have a few girls on the go at the same time he was dashingly good looking and he was more charming than jasper the good old fashioned straight nose and high cheekbones and perfectly sculpted lips combined with the sun kissed tan emerald eyes and copper hair made him a big thing with the girls of cold mountain high.

"Edward going to cheat on Tanya? Already don't you wait till at least the month mark before you start playing around?" Jasper raised his eyebrow him and Edward had been practically brought up together cradle to sandpit sandpit to high school the masons and Whitlock's went way back.

"Haven't decided yet have I don't know what she looks like."

Charlotte sent Edward a disgusted look jasper liked this about charlotte she was one of the only girls that could resist Edwards charm. Edward could charm his way out of a paper bag.

"She's not your type."

"I see. You know anything my type, have you called dib's?"

"No."

"Then she's mine."

"Whatever Ed."

With that the bell

"Trig's up next." Charlotte said brightly and grabbed peters hand and danced out of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella stomped into the schools office she had to sign in late. As she walked out of the office she spotted him.

Cough cough

Jasper turned away from his locker

"Yep? Oh it's you."

"Yes it's me. You made me late, Bella ring any bells?"

"Oh yeh angry chick from parking lot."

Jasper eyed her up and down she must have been about 5 foot 11 she was model material and far better looking than most girls that went cold mountain high.

"How about I make it up for you, come by my place tonight and I'll introduce you to some people."

She smiled and relieved smile.

"Mmm ok."

"What's your cell?"

They exchanged details and jasper felt himself warming to her she was alone in a new town. He knew how it felt to be alone. He sighed and she looked at him.

"You alright?"

"Yeh... tired."

"Ha-ha I know the feeling."

Jasper turned away he had one problem with Bella and he doubted if that problem would give him one night of peace.


	5. come round

DISCLAIMER: certain characters and there name are property of Stephanie Meyer. But the plot and new characters are my own.

Thank you to musings of akyria my beta for the much needed advice.

* * *

Bella is laying on her bed listening to her iPod the lively melody of a indie band the lyrics telling a tale of lost love and betrayal. When she felt a buzzing next to her; she picked up her flashing blackberry to see the unrecognised number.

"Hey it's jazz"

"Mm I realised"

"How so?"

"Unrecognised number"

Jasper could feel the flirty smile through the tone of her voice.

"Well, very clever Miss Swan, you wanna come over some time after six? Edward, Peter and Charlotte will be here, we're getting a pizza."

"Umm yeah that sound's good."

Bella grabbed a notebook on her nightstand. She quickly jotted down the address Jasper reads out to her. She walked over to her computer, loading the Google maps page to find the directions.

It looked like the address Jasper had given her was about five miles out of town.

She grabbed a hoodie; her ugg's and slipped them on. _This should be an interesting night. _She thought as she combed her hair back into a pony and arranged her bang's around her face she swept on a pinkish blusher to add a slight flush and re did her eyeliner. She pouted at herself in the mirror and flounced out the room.

Jasper was strolling around the large sitting room, it's ornately decorated furnishing and paintings were all memorabilia's of his past and his family's long history. He was cursing himself in his head at how he had let his feeling's over ride the possible danger of Bella coming here tonight. He hadn't seen a girl quite like her before, sure he knew she was vain and self centred but there was something deeper in those almond shaped deep brown eye's and he wanted to find out what it was. Jasper being quite lost in his thought's did not realise he had been joined in the room by one of his least favourite family member's.

Ryder Whitlock sat arrogantly perched on the edged of a chaise lounge chair, his piercing green eye's and messy disarray of glossy black curls contrasting on his smooth alabaster skin and carefully sculpted features made him as beautiful as Jasper but much more lethal.

"Father say's we have a guest coming tonight." He drawled out.

"We do." Jasper hoped he would get bored and go hunting or into town to drink at one of the shady bar's

"A girl."

His eye's lit up.

"A human girl, a bit on the dangerous side for you Jasper. I thought you stuck to your own kind." His grin showed the delight of winding his brother up.

"She's new in town I just want to get to know her, Edward, Charlotte and Peter are going to be here."

"Humph" Ryder then got up and stalked out of the room.

If Jasper had a heart it would be hammering right now, Ryder didn't give up like that and he probably would soon return just to make a nuisance of himself. And it could be disastrous for whoever Ryder chose to amuse himself with, worse for Bella than any of the other's.


End file.
